Los helados de Islandia
by Hagastian
Summary: Producto de su crisis, Islandia apareció en el país de Noruega de la forma más inesperada e imposible del mundo: vendiendo helados. Noruega/Islandia.


**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. Incesto.

**Palabras:** 2806.

* * *

**·**

**Los helados de Islandia**

******·**

******

* * *

**

Noruega caminó por las calles tarareando una canción, era el primer día de verano en su casa y había decidido festejarlo de la mejor forma posible: Comiendo un delicioso y rico helado, cosa que en aquellas fechas era algo verdaderamente tentador y a él le gustaba mucho el sabor frío en su boca.

Siguió así hasta llegar a una plaza donde varios puestos estaban instalados en medio de ella, paseó por cada uno, recibiendo saludos de su gente, algunas veces —saludos a los que respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza o un hola pequeño— y otras pasaba de largo por la cantidad de personas aglomeradas en los puestos, ansiosas de comprar lo que allí se vendía y exhibía. Como fuera, disfrutaba del alegre ruido que ese comercio repentino había formado y la plaza se veía más viva que de costumbre con los stands de metal rodeándola.

Avanzó hasta casi llegar al final de los puestos, su semblante completamente sin rastro de emociones, aunque de forma interna se sentía algo ansioso por ver que los puestos estaban llegando a su fin y no había ninguno que vendiera helados; pero seguía con la idea de que al final encontraría algo.

Y así fue, aunque no de la forma en que Noruega esperaba.

Cuando llegó al último puesto, pudo leer como un pequeño letrero decía "Helados", y aunque no lo hubiera visto, el puesto estaba conformado por una heladera que parecía superar a un arcoíris con los colores de los distintos sabores allí expuestos y los conos de galleta y vasos encima del artefacto eran prueba más que suficiente de lo que el puesto ofrecía.  
Internamente el noruego sonrió, al fin, después de pasar harto tiempo sin comer helado, podría hacerlo.

Avanzó hacía él mientras de un bolsillo del pantalón sacaba algo de dinero.

—Hola, Noruega.

Pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, cuando aquella voz le saludo, más que por el saludo, porque Noruega conocía a la perfección a quién le había hablado.

Levantó la vista, dejando así de lado la cuenta de monedas —las cuales apretaba con fuerza en su mano— y miró a la persona que le había hablado segundos atrás. Esa persona era Islandia y no es que al muchacho le sorprendiera que él le hablase; muy por el contrario —de hecho de todos los nórdicos, con él era con quién más intercambiaba palabras—. Lo que le sorprendió fue que Islandia estaba detrás del puesto de helados, vestido con un gorro y un delantal del mismo color encima de su ropa acostumbrada.

Le preguntó al muchacho que pasaba mientras y casi sin darse cuenta se colocaba en la pequeña fila que se había formado, Islandia le respondió —mirando a cualquier parte de Noruega, excepto a sus ojos— que estaba vendiendo helados porque su crisis era mucho peor de lo que había pensado en un momento.

—Y como Estados Unidos no quiere que me venda, me veo obligado a trabajar así —dijo con una diminuta sonrisa, tan diminuta que podía pasar desapercibida—. Y vine aquí porque es el primer día de verano y tú eras el que más cerca me quedaba.

Se encogió de hombros antes de atender a una niña que estaba delante del noruego.

Noruega le miró en todo momento, pensando en que si la crisis de Islandia era tan mala, éste debió de haberle pedido ayuda ¡Se la habría prestado sin problemas! O al menos, a algún otro nórdico. Pero después pensó que el islandés no haría tal cosa; porque el muchacho era un bastardo orgulloso hasta la médula y pedir ayuda sería lo último que haría y lo haría sólo si no tuviera más salida y su país se estuviera desmoronando a pedazos. Quizás aquella actitud la había adquirido al pasar tanto tiempo en la casa de Dinamarca, otro bastardo orgulloso…

Aunque a Islandia poco le faltaba ya para llegar a ese punto. Por lo que tenía entendido, la crisis era verdaderamente grave…

Mientras Islandia seguía atendiendo a la niña, el noruego siguió perdido en sus pensamientos y pasado un rato no pudo evitar preguntarse que si era el primer día de verano, las fiestas para celebrarlo eran algo natural en los nórdicos e Islandia era el que más lo celebraba; al menos más en grande que los demás, festivales, griterío, fiesta durante todo el día era algo que siempre había pasado en su isla país y que el chico no estuviera en su propio país era extraño… Pero después de un momento en el que pensó bien la situación, era entendible; porque Islandia quería aprovechar quizás que aquel día era una verdadera fiesta y eso podría traerle ganancias, lo que significaba que en algo podría ayudar a la economía promocionándose en lo que parecía ser un comercio exterior o algo así.

Quizás no mucho, pero de seguro que algo podría ayudar a su economía, cualquier cosa era bien recibida en aquellos momentos. O al menos eso suponía.

Noruega miró nuevamente a la niña que Islandia atendía y éste recién le entregaba su helado.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó la pequeña, Islandia le sonrió un poco antes de que ella saliera corriendo de allí.

El noruego avanzó en la fila, quedando frente a Islandia.

—¿De qué sabor quieres? —preguntó el albino mirándolo a los ojos. Noruega desvió la vista un mínimo segundo antes de mantenérsela por un rato.

Observó los sabores, habían varios que le gustaban y elegir siempre había sido algo difícil, más no imposible. Pasado un rato, decidió que llevaría de frambuesa y de mora, le comunicó a Islandia su decisión, éste no tardó en colocar dos grandes esferas heladas en un cono.

Internamente, Noruega se saboreó, casi podía sentir el frío sabor en su paladar.

Inconscientemente estiró un brazo para recibir el helado, pero antes de que alcanzara a elevarlo, Islandia sacó el helado de su campo de visión, volteándose al interior del local. El noruego lo miró curioso, intentando siempre de mantener el control en su rostro. La espalda de Islandia se movía de forma frenética.

El islandés volvió a voltearse, Noruega reparó en que sujetaba el helado que había pedido y que éste tenía un polvillo rojo encima. Un polvillo que desconocía que era y que no había ordenado.

—Es regaliz —dijo Islandia con simpleza.

—Yo no te pedí regaliz, Islandia —mencionó Noruega mirando el helado.

No es que le desagradara el sabor del regaliz, pero en aquellos minutos quería comer su helado. Y no lo quería con ningún agregado extra, sólo sus adorados sabores de frambuesa y mora. Aunque segundos después y sin dejar de observar el helado, pensó que sería una combinación extraña y a lo mejor podría gustarle, decidió entonces, aceptarla.

Islandia le tendió el helado y le dijo el precio, Noruega sacó la mano en la que tenía apretada las monedas del pantalón y se las extendió al muchacho. A los poco segundos reparó en que Islandia pasaba la vista con rapidez de su mano que tenía el dinero y que ligeramente retrocedía la mano que afirmaba su helado.

—Lo siento, Noruega. No te alcanza.

El muchacho le miró durante unos segundos con el pensamiento de que estaba bromeando, pero Islandia volvió a repetirle que no le alcanzaba, que le faltaba y que por ende, no podría darle el helado.

—Islandia…

No podía creer que le estuviera pasado eso, realmente.

—Lo lamento, pero no puedo regalar mi mercancía, Noruega —dijo mientras dejaba el helado en una nevera pequeña de forma cuidadosa—. Si lo quieres, trae el dinero que te falta y te lo entrego.

Y cerró la nevera y le hizo señas al noruego para que dejara avanzar al resto de la gente.

Noruega, obligado y con las ganas pisoteadas de comer y degustar su helado, se vio en la obligación de apartarse.

Con lentitud retrocedió todos los pasos que había dado hasta aquel lugar, dispuesto a ir a su casa y sacar el dinero que necesitaba —aunque sabía que el precio del helado era excesivo, quizás por todo lo de su crisis, Islandia se había visto obligado a elevar el precio— porque de que le compraba un helado a Islandia, se lo compraba.

Era una cuestión de necesidad y orgullo.

Mientras abría la puerta de su hogar, pensó que él también era un condenado bastardo orgulloso, quizás por las mismas razones de Islandia; demasiado tiempo bajo el yugo de Dinamarca.

* * *

Noruega volvió al puesto donde estaba Islandia tiempo después, aún con las mismas ganas y ansiedad, todavía imaginando el sabor de mora y frambuesa en su paladar y esta vez con el regaliz como sazonador extra; tentándose con él, esperando alegremente el momento en el que pudiera comprar.

Volvió a hacer la fila que allí había, no lo reconoció, pero le alegraba que tanta gente estuviera allí comprándole a Islandia; de seguro que a él le servirían mucho las ganancias que podría generar aquel día. Otra vez se preguntó porqué el islandés estaba vendiendo helados, pero la mente del muchacho era algo que no podía comprender totalmente así que optó por olvidarlo.

Cuando la fila delante de él desapareció, el noruego se acercó.

—¿Ahora sí? —cuestionó Islandia mirándolo fijamente, mientras hacía eso, su mano se movía en dirección a la nevera, desde donde sacaba el helado de Noruega. El otro asintió—. Eso espero.

Le sonrió un poco, despacito, casi de forma desapercibida, pero Noruega fue capaz de ver el gesto, porque él siempre se los veía y sabía identificarlos.

Le extendió las monedas —otra vez— y de nuevo, Islandia las contó con la vista, rápido. Ésta vez aprobó la cantidad, porque el helado que el noruego tanto ansiaba fue entregado; y Noruega lo recibió feliz, con una sonrisa inconsciente que se formó en sus labios.

El rubio se iba a ir, dispuesto a seguir paseando por su país, con su tan deseado helado en mano.

—Noruega, espérame un poco. Voy a cerrar —dijo antes de que el noruego diera si quiera dos pasos.

Le hizo caso, además, hace tiempo que no estaba en compañía del muchacho, aunque quiso hacerle notar que si cerraba, perdería bastante tiempo y no ganaría nada; pero Islandia dijo que no importaba.

—Será solo un momento, además, en la tarde iré donde Suecia para seguir vendiendo.

El rubio no supo que decirle, así que optó por esperarlo a un lado del negocio en completo silencio, concentrado únicamente en comer y saborear su helado, su premio tan merecido del día.

Pasado un rato, Islandia salió del local ya cerrado, Noruega reparó en que ya no tenía el delantal y el gorro blanco.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, el tibio sol de aquel día les acompañaba en su andar. Aunque el silencio distaba mucho de ser incómodo, pues ellos estaban así la mayoría del tiempo.

El rubio estaba completamente concentrado en comer su helado, saboreándolo, dándose el pequeño lujo de dejar de lado algo de su inexpresividad, adornando su rostro con una diminuta sonrisa; aunque si hubiera querido evitarlo le habría sido imposible, le gustaba estar así y de cierta forma, estar al lado de Islandia le hacía liberarse un poco del tener que ser como era todo el tiempo; prácticamente el islandés le cambiaba un poco su personalidad. No demasiado, sólo lo suficiente como para demostrar las emociones que sentía en mínima escala.

—¿Cómo quedó con el regaliz? —preguntó el islandés rompiendo el agradable silencio que los rodeaba.

Noruega le miró de reojo mientras le daba una mordida al helado, el regaliz y la frambuesa mezclándose en su boca, tiñendo de paso ligeramente sus labios de rojo, resaltando más que nada por lo pálido de su rostro.

Islandia se rió cuando pudo ver la boca de Noruega, su risa era baja y suave, casi como un murmullo que se entremezclaba con el viento. El noruego ante esto parpadeó sin dejar de observarle.

El islandés se limitó a sonreír, sus ojos parecían brillar con diversión.

Noruega no le respondió, siguió caminando con la vista al frente, pero Islandia fue capaz de ver como el rostro blanco del chico se teñía levemente de rosa, especialmente en sus mejillas; sabía que eso era lo máximo que podía obtener. Tampoco pasó por alto que el muchacho pareció no darse cuenta de su boca ahora roja; pensó que eso se debía a que Noruega tenía siempre los labios fríos y que el helado en ellos pasaría completamente desapercibido.

Terminaron sentados en una banquita, en otra plaza, con mucho menos gente y sin ningún puesto que vendiera algo a la vista.

El albino entrelazó sus propias manos encima de sus piernas, no tenía frío, lo hizo más que nada por ociosidad.

—Noruega… —dijo Islandia cuando el silencio nuevamente se había instalado entre ellos—. ¿Me das un poco de helado?

Al muchacho aún le quedaba y no era como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo o él se hubiera esforzado en comérselo rápido, más bien era al contrario, Noruega se había demorado en comer y recién ahora estaba comiendo el sabor de mora, por lo que aún le quedaba bastante; era casi como si hubiera querido demorarse a propósito.

Islandia esperó a que el noruego le mirara, éste no tardó en dirigir sus inexpresivos ojos a los suyos, esperó pacientemente a que le respondiera.

La mirada casi fría del rubio parecía congelarse en su cabeza.

—Consigue el tuyo propio —dijo el muchacho antes de girarse y mirar hacia el frente.

El albino parpadeó varias veces ante aquella respuesta.

Le preguntó en un susurro porque no le daba, Noruega le respondió que si quería, debía comprar, a lo que el islandés contraatacó diciendo que no había ningún lugar donde hacer semejante cosa. Pero el rubio siguió inflexible, negándose siempre a no compartir.

—Bastardo —murmuró el islandés con la vista fija en Noruega—. Sólo es un poco, nada más.

Pero nada resultaba y él no se iba a rebajar a rogarle (más) por un poco de helado.

El rubio siguió comiendo como si nada.

Islandia le miró sin darse cuenta, reparando un momento en los labios manchados de Noruega. Sonrió un poco y si aquella sonrisa pudiera asemejarse a algo, eso sería a malicia.

—Entonces me veré en la obligación de comer helado por mis propios medios —dijo mientras el rubio se echaba el cono a la boca.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire unos instantes, repitiéndose como un eco en aquel lugar. Noruega fue consciente de la insinuación de Islandia, aunque no hizo caso, mientras que el islandés se acercaba despacio, con lentitud, casi esperando a que el otro muchacho respondiera con alguna palabra o con algún gesto. Y en realidad esperaba algo, porque era consciente que Noruega había entendido a que se refería; pero una parte de él —esa que solía concentrar la mayoría de sus emociones escondidas y controladas— se alegraba de que el rubio no hiciese nada, porque era una vía directa para su objetivo.

Entre el espacio que se desintegraba y era ocupado por Islandia, éste pensó el motivo de su actual comportamiento, no sabía a ciencia cierta porqué, simplemente lo hizo, lo único que era capaz de decir concretamente, era que el egoísmo del noruego y el verlo comer helado con lentitud y con una actitud que a él le sonaba como sacarle pica por comer le motivo en grandes cantidades a hacer lo que hacía.

Cuando logró agarrar la mano de Noruega que descansaba en el banco, una sensación similar a la del triunfo de apoderó de él, esa sensación aumentó cuando apretó su mano y él no le rechazó.

Después de eso, todo se volvió confuso, una mezcla de latidos y de sabores dulces y amargos en la boca de Islandia cuando posó sus labios en los de Noruega. Estaban fríos y el sabor a helado se colaba por todas partes; su mano fue apretada de forma inconsciente, casi automática cuando el noruego abrió la boca, permitiéndole el paso. La cercanía de ambos cuerpos era más fuerte cada vez y los pensamientos no lograban ser coherentes en ninguno.

Cuando aquel confuso momento acabó, Islandia sonreía ligeramente triunfante. Noruega estaba sonrojado.

—Idiota —murmuró el noruego con la vista fija en albino. Intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón, queriendo regresar a su acostumbrada personalidad lo más pronto posible.

Por cosas como aquellas, inesperadas, pero insinuadas con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle perder los estribos, era porque prefería ocultar lo que sentía. O lo que llegaba a sentir.

El islandés volvió a sentarse en su puesto original, sin borrar su (diminuta) sonrisa.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos y fue roto varios minutos después cuando el sol comenzaba a descender, indicándole al albino que su tiempo en aquel país había terminado.

—Cuando quieras otro helado, sólo avísame —dijo Islandia poniéndose de pie.

Antes de salir y buscar toda su indumentaria, apretó con fuerza la mano de Noruega.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Para mi hermanis **Daizel**. A quién le gusta de manera tan demencial como a mi, esta pareja. También, esto salió gracias a una conversación con su awesome persona.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
